sabia que era el
by Dumah Djim
Summary: Momoko recibía cartas de amor cada día, pero solo una llamo su atención... después de todo, sabia quien era el... One-short MomokoxBrick
1. Chapter 1

Sabía que era el…

.

.

.

Por los extensos pasillos de la principal escuela de Saltadilla se le va caminando a una chica.

Sus extensos cabellos pelirrojos se movían al compás de sus pasos.

Sus extraños pero hermosos ojos rosas miraban todo con curiosidad.

Su cuerpo era parecido al de una modelo.

Utilizaba el uniforme de su escuela, el cual remarcaba muy bien sus curvas.

Este consistía en una remera de color blanco que marcaba la curva de sus pechos, una pollera a cuadros de color azul oscuro, era corta, pero no tanto. Medias blancas por debajo de la rodilla junto a unos zapatos negros y una corbata de color rojo.

Su pelo lo llevaba suelto con dos mechones sujetos por detrás de su cabeza por un broche en forma de moño color rosa pastel.

Esta chica, llamada Momoko Akatsutsumi de 18 años iba caminando por los pasillos con destino a su casillero. **(NA: O taquilla, como le llamen)**

En su rostro, además de sus hermosos ojos rosas se podía apreciar, sus hermosos y carnosos labio pintados con un rosa ligero, estos estaban curvados hacia arriba formando una hermosa sonrisa. Su nariz, esa pequeña nariz adornada con unas no tan visibles pero aun así hermosa pecas.

Llego hasta su casillero y lo abrió.

De este salieron varias cartas, la mayoría de amor y las otras de odio por parte de otras chicas.

Suspiro, era lo mismo siempre.

Las recogió todas y las puso en su mochila.

Por suerte su novio, Dexter, no pasaba por allí, su novio sí que era celoso.

Esa era una de las facetas que no le gustaban de Dexter.

-¡Momo, momo!- Oyó que gritaban su nombre.

Se dio vuelta en contraendose con dos chicas.

Una tenía el pelo de color azabache y unos ojos color esmeralda. Esta iba caminando tranquila, sin apuro.

La otra era portadora de unos hermosos rizos rubios y uno bellos ojos celestes. Esta venia corriendo en su dirección.

Sonrío, esas eran sus mejores amigas.

-Hola, Momo- La saludo la morena una vez llegando donde estaba ella.

-Hola Kao, hola Miya- La morena ahora conocida como Kao le sonrío, mientras que la rubia conocida como Miya miraba las cartas esparcidas por el piso.

-Hay, Momo, deberías dejar de contestarles las cartas, solo aras que te mande más- Le regaño Miya ayudándole a juntar las cartas.

Y si, la chica de bellos ojos rosas siempre contestaba las cartas que le mandaban los chicos o a veces las chicas.

-Es un tema de cortesía Miya- Dijo mientras las recogía y las ponía en su mochila.

-Que, cortesía ni que ocho cuartos, no se las respondas y ya…- Dijo Kao ayudando a sus amigas.

.

-Bueno, Momo, ¿te gustaría acompañarnos al centro comercial?- Pregunto Miya una vez juntadas todas las cartas.

-Lo siento chicas, tendré que comenzar a responder las cartas apenas llegue a casa si quiero responderlas todas…- Les dijo apenada.

Las chicas sonrieron comprensivas.

Su amiga era muy buena, si ella prometía responderlas todas respondería TODAS.

-Bueno, no importa, adiós Momo- Se despido Kao.

-Adiós chicas-

.

Una vez llegado a su casa se plantó en su escritorio a contestar todas las cartas.

.

Ya llevaba como 25 cartas respondidas cuando una llamo su atención.

Esa carta venia en un sobre rojo.

La abrió, saco el papel de color blanco que se encontraba en su interior y la empezó a leer.

Me sorprendió el ver que, distinta que otras cartas, esta estaba escrita con lápiz color rojo.

"_Hola, Momo_

_Sé que seguramente sabrás quien soy, soy ese chico que siempre pasa desapercibido, el que siempre esta solo… pero más importante, soy ese chico que No está a tu lado, que No tiene oportunidad contigo, pero que Si… Te ama…_

_Si has leído esa carta, por favor, ponla detrás de la planta que está a un lado de la puerta del salón de biología._

_Atte.: Tu príncipe Rojo"_

Sonreí, si sabía quién era el.

.

Al otro día un pelirrojo de unos extraños ojos rojos caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela de saltadilla, si la misma escuela que la chica de ojos rosas.

Iba muy pensativo cuando unos gritos lo sacaron de sus pensamientos.

-¡Brick, Brick!- Grito un rubio de ojos azules.

-¿Qué pasa, Boomer?- Le pregunto.

-¿No te has enterado?- Le pregunto el rubio confundido.

-Enterado de que-

-Momoko Akatsutsumi ha terminado con Dexter, jajá, ahora todos andan atrás de ella. Pero aún no se sabe la causa de su separación-

Brick paro en seco, por un momento se olvidó de como respirar.

Pero su amigo de ojos azules le ayudo a recordar cómo.

-Brick, ¿Estas bien? ¿Paso algo?-

El pelirrojo salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo en busca del salón de biología.

A llegar a su destino se fijó en la planta que había al lado de la puerta.

En esta había un sobre de color rosa, lo agarro.

Ni él sabe porque pero lo olio, tenía el olor a ella.

Sintió una risita.

Levanto la vista para encontrarse con eso hermosos ojos color rosa.

Allá estaba ella en la otra punta del pasillo con una sonrisa que hacía que tu corazón se derritiera…

.

.

.

**Bien, no puedo decir mucho porque es mi segundo One-short**

**Espero que les allá gustado…**

**Espero sus comentarios…**

**Besos **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola chicos aquí Dumah con la parte dos de "Sabía que era el"**

**Disfruten**

.

.

.

Se la quedó mirando con los ojos bien abiertos aun con la carta en la mano.

Momoko poso una mano en su boca y se rio suavemente, para después darse vuelta e irse, no sin antes guiñarle un ojo al pelirrojo.

Brick no cabía en su asombro.

Se preguntó si debía seguirla. Pero descarto la idea, parecería un desesperado, y por más desesperado que estuviera por probar esos labios color fresa debería ser paciente y lograr enamorarla como es debido. Ya que ahora no tenía ningún novio de que preocuparse.

Entonces recordó la carta.

Miro ese sobre de color rosa. Lo volvió a oler. El dulce aroma a fresas y a chocolate lo invadió.

Sin esperar más salió corriendo en busca de un salón vacío.

Encontró uno al final del pasillo. Era un salón Matemáticas.

Se sentó en uno de los pupitres y empezó a leer.

"_Hola, Príncipe Rojo_

_Primero que nada, sí sé quién eres. Eres ese chico que nunca pasa desapercibido por mis ojos, ese chico que está solo y al que me dan ganas de acompañar…_

_Pero más importante, eres ese chico que NO está a mi lado y que NECESITO que lo esté… _

_Eres ese chico que comparte el mismo sentimiento hacia mí que yo hacia él._

_Tu eres ese chico Brick._

_Si has leído esta carta por favor encontrémonos en el salón de química, el viernes a la salida del instituto…_

_Pero solo… si eres ese chico…_

_Atte.: Momoko Akaktsutsumi"_

Termino de leer la carta y sintió que su cuerpo se llenaba de felicidad.

-Wow, hermano, quien te mando esa carta- Escucho a sus espaldas.

Rápidamente se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con unos penetrantes ojos verdes y un cabello azabache.

-¡Butch!-

-Soy yo- Dijo desinteresadamente

Brick rodo los ojos

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Viene en busca de esto- Dijo mostrando un libro de matemáticas.

-Y… ¿Desde cuándo tu vienes a buscar un libro de matemáticas?-

-Desde que mi novia me advirtió que si no pasaba el examen no habría fin de semana de diversión- Dijo con una mueca.

Brick entendió, Kaoru podía ser igual o peor que Butch en los estudios, pero nunca dejaría que a otros le fuera mal.

-Que duro hermano- Dijo Brick mientras ponía una mano en su hombro en señal de apoyo.

-See… Volviendo a la carta, ¿Quién te la mando?-

Brick le mostro el nombre al final de la carta.

-¿¡Momoko Akaktsutsumi!?- Pregunto Impresionado- ¿No es esa la chica que vives persiguiendo desde el kínder?-

Brick asintió felizmente

-Al fin se fijó en mí-

-Bueno, hermano, te deseo suerte, iré con Kaoru antes de que me mate- Se despidió con una risa entre dientes

Brick suspiro ¿Y ahora?

.

.

Viernes, 1:30 de la tarde, hora del almuerzo.

Brick se sentó junto a Boomer y Butch, sus mejores amigos.

Estaban hablando de estupideces, como siempre. Ya le había contado a Boomer lo de la carta. Y este cual chica le había dicho que después del encuentro le contara todo con "lujo de detalles".

Brick se reía de algo que había dicho Boomer cuando siente que Butch le da un codazo en las costillas. Lo mira enfadado y este le hace una seña para que levantara la mirada. El la levanta encontrándose con Momoko y sus amigas entrando al comedor.

Butch y Boomer también paran a verlas, ya que las que acompañan a Momoko son sus novias y mejores amigas de la ya mencionada.

Una es Kaoru Matsubara, una chica de ojos esmeralda y cabello negro como la noche.

La otra es Miyako Gotokuji, ella tiene ojos color del cielo y un hermoso cabello oro.

Los chicos se las quedan mirando y las siguen con la mirada hasta que se sientan en una mesa un poco alejada de ellos.

Ellas (Kaoru y Miyako) y ellos (Butch y Boomer) habían decidido sentarse separados ya que Kaoru y Miyako no querían dejar a Momoko sola con Dexter y sus "amigos", que vendrían siendo los futbolistas y las porristas. Igual, no era tanto tiempo que pasaban separados, ya que el almuerzo era solo de 1 hora.

.

Y así transcurrió el tiempo hasta la hora de la salida.

.

Birck estaba nervioso.

Estaba en camino hacia el salón de química.

¿Que debía decir? ¿Qué le diría?

No tenía idea, pero ya parecía una chica pensando así.

Despues de unos minutos al fin llegó. Al frente de él se encontraba una gran puerta con la palabra "Salón de química" escrito en letras blancas y grandes.

"Llego la hora" Se dijo a sí mismo.

Y con eso abrió la puerta.

Al entrar vio a Momoko sentada en uno de los pupitres al final de la clase, estaba mirando por la ventana.

Antes de hablar Brick recorrió con la mirada la clase. Era grande y con muchos pupitres, un gran pizarrón se extendía a lo largo de la pared, al frente pero más a la derecha se encontraba el escritorio del profesor o profesora, en uno de los costados de la clase se encontraba un gran armario utilizado para guardar los útiles del profesor.

Sintió un movimiento de sillas.

Miro a Momoko, esta tenía una mirada seria en el rostro. Sus cejas estaban fruncidas, y sus perfectos labios estaban en una línea recta.

Brick, temeroso, se acercó hasta donde ella estaba. Ella hiso lo mismo hasta que quedaron frente a frente.

-Momoko… yo…- Comenzó a titubear el pelirrojo.

-No, Brick- Lo corto- Déjame hablar a mí-

Por un momento Brick sintió que una oleada de miedo le recorría la espalada. Momoko le había hablado con un tono tan gélido…

-Birck, quiero decirte que…- Empezó- Tu nunca me gustaste, nunca te amé, ni nunca lo hare…-

El pelirrojo sintió como algo se rompía dentro de él.

-Sé que te gusto pero eso no me importa…-

Y siguió rompiendo su corazón en pedacitos cada vez más pequeños.

-No eres, nada para mí, ni nunca lo fuiste…-

Brick no sabía dónde meterse, la verdad le estaba doliendo mucho.

Pero algo que hiso la chica lo descoloco del todo.

Ella le sonrío, se llevó un dedo a los labios simulando un "shh" y le guiño un ojo.

Camino lentamente hacia el armario y lo abrió de sopetón.

Lo que salió de este sorprendió al ojirojo.

Del armario salieron dos cabelleras rubias y dos azabaches.

No eran nada más ni nada menos que Miyako, Boomer, Kaoru y Butch cayendo como saco de patatas.

Momoko coloco los dos brazos en sus caderas con una sonrisa.

-Disculpen, ¿No les enseñaron que es malo espiar a la gente?-

Kaoru la miro desde el piso con una sonrisita tímida.

-Lo siento Momo-chan- Se disculpó Miyako con la misma sonrisita cómplice.

Entre ellos se ayudaron a levantarse.

-Los acompaño a la salida señores- Dijo Momoko y los guío a empujoncitos hacia la salida.

Cuando ya todos estaban fuera Momoko cerró lentamente la puerta y se dio la vuelta encarando a Brick.

Este tenía una sonrisa de medio lado y los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Así que todo era una farsa, eh?-

Momoko se rio levemente.

-Sí, y dime ¿Que querías decirme?-

A Birck le vinieron los nervios de vuelta, su pulso se aceleró y se le fueron las palabras de la boca.

-Bu-bueno, Mira Mo-momoko yo… yo… ¡Tú me gustas! ¡Me has gustado desde que te vi por primera vez en el kínder!- Dijo, al ver que ella no decía nada prosiguió -¡Te amé toda la primaria y te seguí amando durante secundaria incluso! ¡Que salieras con un tipo como Dexter arruino todos mis sueños! ¡Además…- pero no pudo seguir porque unos cálidos labios lo callaron.

Los labios de Momoko se movían con un ritmo lento, ritmo que después de unos minutos Brick comenzó a corresponder.

Sus labios se movían al compás de latido de sus corazones, lento y calmado.

Brick rodio la pequeña cintura de la ojirosa y Momoko enredo sus dedos en los cabellos pelirrojos.

Al terminar el beso, ambos se separaron y apoyaron sus frentes juntas.

-Te amo Momoko- Susurro contra sus labios

-Te amo Brick- Susurro de igual forma.

-¡Woho!- Se escucharon gritos y aplausos.

Los dos pelirrojos se dieron vuelta para dar con la ventana del salón, donde se encontraban sus mejores amigos.

-¿Que loco no? ¡El salón tenia ventanas!- Dijo Kaoru del otro lado del vidrio.

Los pelirrojos se empezaron a reír aun abrazados.

.

.

.

**¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció?**

**Seguramente se preguntaran por que estoy haciendo tantos one-short`s bueno queridos lectores, eso tiene una muy bueno explicación.**

**La cosa es que, me quede en blanco de ideas para seguir "A year without rain: Secrets of Momoko" **

**Vieron cuando te quede sin ideas, bueno así, no quiere decir que no lo vaya a seguir, pero mientras pienso en ideas, subiré pequeños one-short para que no se olviden de mi jaja :3**

**Bueno, serian one-short para compensar el tiempo perdido. **

**Les mando muchos besos y abrazos empalagosos :3**


End file.
